


The Best Moments Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day Off, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is continuation of , <b><i>"Just A Perfect Date" </i></b>, The Couple had the perfect morning together, & spent the day together, They talked about their future, & what do they want, Will they survive after talking?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Moments Of My Life:

*Summary: This is continuation of **_"Just A Perfect Date"_** , The Couple had the perfect morning together, & spent the day together, They talked about their future, & what do they want, Will they survive after talking?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was the first one to wake up, & he felt amazing, & sexually satisfied, He could not believe the kinky night, that he had with his lover, Captain Connie Falsetti, & how dominating she was. He now feels like he could move on, & not worry about making the wrong decision about Catherine, He knew he found his future with someone else. He changed into his usual swimsuit for his usual swim, & hurried down to make himself a quick breakfast, ate then he went to his workout, When he came back in, He showered in the downstairs bathroom, changed back into his sleep shorts, & made his love her breakfast, He can't wait to surprise her with it.

 

Connie woke up, & was startled to see that she was in Steve's bedroom, & remembered the passionate night that they shared, & showing off her kinky & dominating side. **"I am a very lucky woman indeed"** , she thought to herself, as she relaxed against her pillow. She heard Steve coming up the stairs, & smiled the brightest smile, that she could muster, cause she couldn't help, but feel giddy all around him, She said with a husky, & seductive voice, "Good morning, **_Commander_** ", as he enters the room.

 

"Good morning, **_Tigress_** ", he said with equal seduction, as he made his way to the bed with the tray of wonderfully smelling food, that he just made. "What about you ?", she asked, He waved her off with a dismissive hand, & said, "I am good, I ate, & did my workout, This moment is all about you, so enjoy it, Love", she nodded, as she dig into the food happily. Steve smiled, cause he loves to cook for people, & he knew that Connie would appreciate that, & he honestly miss doing it for other people. When, she was finished, she took time to digest the food, & said with a smile, as she looked over at her lover, "Thanks, Steve, That was absolute fabulous", He nodded, & was glad that she liked it.

 

She felt like she was okay to move, she flipped Steve on to the bed, & straddled him to hold him down, he went willingly, "Now for my **_real_** breakfast", she said with a smirk, as she pulled his shorts down,  & off, tossing them carelessly to the side, & she focused on giving him such pleasure, that he would forget his name. She made her way down his body, & stopped at his nipples, to torture, lick, & play with them. She moved down, & made sure to tease, & nip at his cock & balls. He was howling, cause stimuli was so great, but she was not done with him, not by a long shot, she will make it unforgettable for him, cause he deserves some happiness for a change.

 

The Former Seal was having trouble keeping his cool, & it didn't help having a hot woman on top of him, seducing him into going over the edge, & letting himself go. She rode his cock, like it was a bronco, He was getting hard from it alone. She gave it a slap, & exclaimed, "Yeah, Baby !", & rode him wildly, & it just got him hotter, & harder, as a resoonse to it. She smacked his cock, & said warning him, "Don't cum", she turned him over, & gave each asscheek a pop, til they got red, Steve was getting off on it, begging for more.

 

She turned him over & pleasured him by rimming him with her sinful tongue, she was making hurt less, without any prep. He groaned in response, & then she proceeds with anal & oral sex. He was so turned on by it, she whispered into his ear, seductively, "Let go, **_Baby_** ", He proceeded to do so. She was getting hot, & bothered by it. He had came so hard from an orgasm, that he was in his bliss, & it took him awhile, to come down from it. She was shocked, as she was flipped on to her back, & Steve had his wicked way with her.

 

She gasped, as Steve was making her body feeling very sensitive, & she was yelling & encouraging him. She came, & he came from just watching her. They were both panting, & flushed, She said, "I am glad to be with you, I hope our future will be bright", Steve smiled, & said, "I know that it _**will**_ be", They shared a hot kiss,  & snuggled close to each other, & just laid there, relaxing, as they enjoyed the moment.

 

"Last night & this morning are the best moments of my life, Especially with you in it now", she said, as she sighed contently, Steve choked back the emotion, & said, "For me too, Babe", They shared a lot of sinful kisses between them, & Connie asked him this, as an idea came to her, she had a full smirk on her face, as she was doing this. "How about we have round two in the shower ?, We have the day off, we can spend it together ?", she waits for him to respond. Steve smiled bigger, & responded with this to her question.

 

"I would love to", & he helped her out of bed, & headed for Steve's Master Bathroom, where the magic is about to happen. They had the water at the perfect temperature, & they were enjoying themselves. Steve was the master of giving pleasure, & he had her in a withering mess, as she surrenders to him. Then, she had her fun with him, biting him, leaving love bites all over his body. He came hard down her throat. They washed each other, dried off, changed, & were ready to start their day.

 

They had a fun day, when they arrived at their favorite spot for dinner, They talked out their future, Both want to keep the islands safe, & they want kids. They also want to be supportive of the other, as they further in their careers, & be proud of the others' successes too. They were happy that they both agreed, "To us", Steve said smiling, as he raised his wine glass, Connie said, as she clinked hers against his, "To us, & the start of a bright & beautiful future", as they continued to celebrate the night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
